


乙女游戏h part

by Yukiandlucy



Category: kinjo sukai - Fandom, 与那城奖 - Fandom, 佐藤景瑚 - Fandom, 川尻莲 - Fandom, 金城碧海 - Fandom, 鹤房汐恩 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiandlucy/pseuds/Yukiandlucy
Kudos: 110





	1. 金城碧海h

他把门关上的那一刻，你就抱住了他。  
他迅速回身将你抱起来，你双腿盘在他劲瘦的细腰上，他俯身衔住你的唇。  
你被亲的上身后仰，只能用胳膊搂着他防止掉下去。  
明明刚才的亲吻那么温柔，没想到他也有这样狂野的一面。  
不大的公寓里面回响着你们两个人的喘息，银丝垂在你的嘴角，你感觉他在行走，下一秒就被放在一个冰凉的台面上。  
你看不见背后的是桌子还是他家的吧台，你被冰的呜咽一声，抱着他的手颤抖了一下。  
他没有在意，细长有力的手指从你的衣服下慢慢攀上你的小腹、肋骨、最后从内衣缝隙伸了进去。  
你不甘示弱，用脚趾夹住他的裤腰往下褪，他今天一直穿着运动裤，很轻易地被你脱了下来，只剩一条内裤。  
他见状自己迅速脱了上衣，露出让你惊叹的肌肉。  
看着瘦得很，还挺有料。  
他脱了自己的衣服就来脱你的，你略微仰起了上身方便他动手。配合地两人脱了个精光，都只剩下内衣。  
你的手在他身上流连，手感绝佳的身体让你不舍离去。  
他的手从你内裤的边角伸进去，用手指帮你做前戏；他的唇在你身上四处点火，当然停留最多的还是男人们最爱的温柔乡；他的舌在你的乳尖周围画圈，你舒服地扬起头轻轻喘息，然而他却坏心眼地咬了上去。  
你吃痛，下意识地拍了他一下，他却笑了，用牙齿轻轻碾磨那脆弱的红缨。  
你又疼又爽，但是不想只有他这样有余裕，自己却沉浸在欲望里，你的手划过他的腹肌，伸入内裤，握住了他手感颇好的肉棒。  
他闷哼一声，他低沉而甜美声音让你上头……你尝到甜头，更是变本加厉，有技巧地玩弄他的东西，包括下面的两个囊袋。  
很快前列腺液就弄了你一手。  
他放过了你的乳尖，转而来到你的下体，含住了你的阴蒂，用舌头挑逗它。  
你第一次见到这么有耐心的男人，两个人早就准备完全了，然而他还沉浸在前戏里，甚至好像不让你去一次不罢休。  
你放肆地让自己的呻吟溢出口，他的脸越来越红，即使埋在你的下体埋头苦干，眼睛也坚持和你对视。  
“插进来吧，sukai……我要到了……啊……嗯”  
他并没有听你的，在舌头的基础上又伸入了两个手指，用指尖寻找你的G点。  
“啊嗯……”  
找到了。  
接下来的事情你完全记不得了，只是几下就送你直接丢了一次。  
口水从嘴角滴到黑色的桌面，你双眼失神地望着他脱了内裤，终于插了进来。  
即使在不应期，你也对他的肉棒反应激烈，那种获得了完满的感觉，让你撑着坐了起来，去和他接吻。  
他忍了很久终于占有了你，他边吻着你，边叹息着在你耳边说，“你终于是我的了……学姐……”

事毕，他赤身裸体地抱着同样赤身裸体的你，两个人躺在他的床上互相抚摸亲吻。  
你心中无限的柔情只想和他这样躺到天荒地老，早就把和莲的约定抛在了脑后。


	2. 川尻莲h part

你从沙发上滑下身，跪在莲身前的地毯上，闭眼俯身去寻找他的嘴唇。  
他单薄的身体有些颤抖，不知道是激动还是羞涩抑或是恐惧。  
当你的嘴唇与他的接触的刹那，你听见他喉间细微的呜咽声，你分开他的唇瓣，将呜咽声尽数吞进嘴里。  
你的手握在他的手中，然而这件事却在你的引导之下。  
舔舐，纠缠，旋转，进攻，吞噬。  
渐渐地，莲已经放开了你的手，后仰着坐在地毯上，两手揪着地毯的绒毛，被动地被你亲吻。  
你终于不满足于此，双手解开你垂涎已久的衬衫纽扣，露出莲的大片肌肤。  
你用略带冰凉的手接触莲温热的身躯，痴迷地听着他的喘息。  
莲似乎在此事上十分不熟练，对你的身体，他不敢动手。  
你只得对他说，“摸我。”  
他用手指描绘你的脸，你的眼睛，你的鼻子……他试图将手指伸进你的嘴巴。  
你温柔地接纳了他。  
将他的两根手指含进口中，用舌头挑逗，模拟性交的动作，吞吐着他的手指。  
他的脸通红，眼神既青涩又情色，像只好奇的狐狸。  
你吐出他的手指，他的手指带出一串银丝，滴落在他的衬衫上，湿掉的部分映出他的瘦弱的轮廓。  
你的嘴隔着衬衫咬住他的乳，再一路向下地接近那片秘密世界。  
当你褪下他的西装裤和内裤的时候，你抬头用湿润的眼睛看着他，仿佛在寻求许可。  
他轻轻地闭上了眼睛。  
你知道，他在邀请你。  
你把那根东西吞下去的时候，你的右手找到了莲的手，十指相扣。  
那瞬间，他的手用力地攥了一下你的。  
你开始用尽你的知识和技巧，上下左右，画圈打转，你的头在他的胯间起伏。  
由于他的刻意压制，他破碎的呻吟声反而更有冲击力，你浑身上下出了密密的薄汗，腿弯处湿润得打滑，当然更湿的，是你的内裤。  
莲的第一次，来得很快。  
当带着腥味的白灼射进你的喉咙时，你连忙吐出他的东西，呛得直咳嗽。  
莲虽然刚刚高潮，但看到你的狼狈，连忙克服自己的虚软，抱住你帮你拍背。  
你咳出他的jy，终于能喘气了。  
他带着歉意地密密地啄吻你的脸，你咳出的泪水，你的薄汗。  
你感到有些热，推开了他。  
他的脸色立马变了，像被抛弃的小狗似的，不知所措。  
你连忙再次抱住他，“别，我只是有点热。”  
他松了一口气，帮你脱掉你的衣服。  
你顺从地抬起双手，让他帮你把上衣脱掉。  
他看着你的身体，几乎带着惊叹与崇拜，把你翻过身，细细地亲吻你的背。  
你有些难耐地扭着腰，用手抚摸他的肉棒，试图赶紧让它再站起来。  
而它也没有让你失望，很快就变得坚硬滚烫。  
你回头望着莲的眼睛，带着恳求。  
他用手盖住你的眼睛，褪下你的内裤，插了进来。  
你什么也看不见，他的手指缝楼进来的光成了你唯一的视野。  
你跪在地上，上身趴在沙发上，被身后的他顶得乳肉来回摩擦在粗糙的沙发布上。  
“莲……”  
“我在。”  
“莲……啊……”  
“我在。”

一切终于结束的时候，你们两个都累趴下了，两个人光溜溜地躺在地毯上，握着彼此的手，望着对方的眼睛，好像怎么也看不够。  
“所以我们现在是什么关系？”莲带着笑意地问道。


	3. 鹤房汐恩h

一进门，他就开始撕扯你的浴袍，然而见到你身上密密麻麻的吻痕，和连内裤都没穿的赤裸的身躯，更是发疯。  
“鹤房汐恩！你疯了？”你想打他一巴掌，却被他中途拦下。  
“我疯了？还是你疯了？两个人都没有办法满足你吗？你这个骚婊子！”  
“鹤房汐恩！”你不敢置信，这种话竟然能从他这个看起来甚至未成年的高中生嘴里吐出来。  
你的双手被他一只手握住，本来细白的手腕被他握出了四个通红的手指印。  
他就近取材，拿你脱下的浴袍带子将你的手严严实实捆了几圈。  
你这下真的害怕了，放软了声音试图安慰他，“汐恩……”  
“别叫我！”他对你吼道。  
你被他在耳边一吼感觉自己都要聋了，身子一颤，想逃离他。  
他却一把抓住你的头发，往后一拽，让你露出脆弱的脖颈和颤抖的嘴唇。  
下一秒，他凶狠的吻，或者说是啃噬，就落在你的脖子上，肩膀上，乳房上……  
他的舌头扫过你乳尖上的牙印，气得狠狠一咬，留下一个更深的。  
你疼得想骂人，但是这个时候又不能激怒他，只能忍气吞声。  
他抬头看着你的脸，一只手握住你的脖颈，咬牙切齿地说，“娼妇。”  
一滴眼泪从他的脸上滑落。  
你楞住了，抬起被绑住的手想帮他擦眼泪，但是鹤房一扭头躲过你的手，把你狠狠推倒在地。  
你的后背磕在地上，本来就受伤的手肘也又一次承受了撞击。  
这声音实在太大，门外一直担心你而徘徊着的莲终于忍不住敲门，“小x，你没事吧？”  
结果这一声却是在鹤房这沸腾的水里浇上了热油，他拉着你的手向拖死猪一样把你向门的方向拖，你用脚勾住家具也无济于事。  
到了门前，他把你拽起来，你趴在门上，背对着他。  
他的手指毫不留情地贯穿你，你想尖叫，但是莲在门外还在敲门，你又不敢出声。  
他凑在你耳边对你耳语，“让你的莲哥哥听听他的骚婊子是怎么叫的！”  
随便捅了几下，他掏出了自己的凶器，撞进了你干涩的甬道。  
你疼得闭气，与上一次不同，这次完全不爽，剩下的只有疼痛和折磨。  
你疼得站不住直往下滑，他两只手只托着你的乳房，你的受力点只有两个乳房和下体。  
这次性爱是漫长而痛苦的，由于莲一直在门外，你不敢叫出声，而鹤房又不给你丝毫怜惜，事实上，你更愿意称呼这一次为强奸。  
你不知道什么时候晕了过去，终于可以结束你的煎熬。

而第二天一早，你被早就调好的每日闹钟叫醒，看着自己身上的睡衣和身旁熟睡的鹤房发呆。


	4. 与那城奖 h

外面的人走进来了，是河野，他周末被与那城交代的工作似乎还有一点小问题。  
你被与那城的大腿夹得难受，于是用手指轻轻在他大腿上画圈，挠他痒，试图让他放松一点。  
然而结果却是，他的裤子完全被撑起了一个大帐篷，是的，不是小帐篷，是大帐篷。  
“yona桑，xx会社的同类公司选取还有点问题。”  
“嗯……什么问题？”  
你被那个令人震撼的鼓包吸引，用手覆了上去。  
“咳咳咳”与那城使劲清嗓子，假装调整坐姿，实则试图躲开你的手。  
然而你得寸进尺，用手将西装裤的隐式纽扣解开，把憋屈极了的大肉棒释放出来。  
那东西一接触到空气，兴奋地弹了两下。  
“因为xx会社的业务比较复杂……”  
你握住了它。  
“包括很多不同领域……”  
你为那细滑盈实的手感赞叹，突然想尝尝它的味道。  
“娱乐，房地产，医疗……”  
“呃……说……重点！”  
你用舌尖轻舔它的顶端，在头部描绘它的轮廓。  
“啊？重点就是这个啊……”  
你玩腻了，一口将它吞掉，可惜它太庞大，充满了你的口腔，卡在你的喉咙处，没法给它做一次深度按摩。  
“重！点！”与那城简直是在吼河野，把河野吓得一个激灵。  
你却并不害怕，像舔冰棒一样从下到上又从上到下。  
“重点就是，xx会社实在是过于寡头，没有本国的同类公司做参考！”  
与那城发出了满足的喟叹。  
河野感觉快吓哭了，只想着赶紧问完问题出去，甚至都没有想到你为什么不在。  
“嗯……就在不同领域做然后取平均好了。”  
发现他说话太过顺畅，你不满地咬了那东西一下。  
然后你就惊奇地发现，它竟然更兴奋了。  
你灵光一闪，将它退出口腔，用中指用力弹了它一下。  
与那城浑身轻颤了一下，竟然射了。  
果然。  
你像挖到宝了一样两眼放光，只期待着junki赶紧说完他的屁话滚出去。  
“那我先走了……yona桑你没事吧？”  
与那城弓着身子，喘着粗气，脸颊粉红，对河野摇摇头，“我没事……你……出去吧。”  
河野刚迈出办公室的门，与那城就按了遥控器，整个办公室的百叶窗全部自动关闭，显得室内昏暗而暧昧。  
你推开他，从桌下爬出来，对着他挑着眉舔了舔嘴角。  
“没想到，高高在上的yona桑，竟然是个抖m。”


	5. 与那成奖 h part2

“你乱说什么！”与那成甚至来不及指责你在桌子下面的所做所为，就急着反驳你关于m的论断。  
“被人控制，被人盯着高潮，很爽吧，yona？”  
你跨坐在他的大腿上，两只手从他柔软的头发里插进去，抱住他的头，盯着他泛着红的猫眼。  
“不想更爽一点吗？”你低头凑近他，用舌头卷去他生理性的泪水，像个诱惑水手的海妖。  
你凑近他的耳朵，用气声对他低低呢喃，“我能让你爽到升天哦~”  
看着他失神的双眼和无意识颤抖的嘴唇，你离开他的身体，声音一改刚刚的甜蜜，严厉到冷酷地下命令：“趴在桌子上，手背到后面去。”  
他犹豫了一会儿，然后慢慢地动作了起来。  
“对，就是这样。”  
看着他双手在背后交握地趴在办公桌上，你兴奋起来。  
你脱掉他的裤子，露出他又白又紧实的屁股，用他自己的皮带在他的手上打个结。  
“spank。“  
你在吐出这个单词的同时，手掌啪地落在他的屁股上。  
他一颤。  
你没有给他休息的时间，第二下第三下，房间里接连不断地响起清脆的击打声。  
听着他克制的呜咽声，你感觉不够，十下之后，你从收纳箱中挑出基本没用过的钢尺，在手中颠了颠。  
你满意地笑了。  
果然，在钢尺落在他身上的那一瞬间，他就哭出了声，向前一躲，然而固定在地上的办公桌完全移动不了，他结结实实地挨了这一下。  
他的屁股上也多出了一条长长的红痕。  
你用手指轻轻抚摸这道你留下的痕迹，感受那比周围皮肤高出一点的温度。  
你想确定你的m是否爽到，于是用手从他大腿根部伸入，抓住他的肉棒。  
坚硬滚烫的肉棒给了你满意的答案。  
你一只手温柔而赞许地摸了摸他的脑袋，而另一只手却无情地将钢尺落在他的另一边屁股上。  
“啊！”  
幸亏他的办公室隔音效果不错。  
由于你掌握不好他会不会受伤，毕竟明天不能坐就完蛋了。所以在得到了满意的哭喊之后，你就不准备再使用钢尺，再次用自己的手掌感受他饱满的臀部。  
“帮我计数，嗯，二十下。”  
他似乎以为你还要用钢尺，吓得想要抬起身子，但是被你按住了。  
“别怕，是手。”  
他松了一口气，安心地继续趴在桌子上。  
“啪！”  
“计数！”  
“一……”  
“啪！”  
“二！”  
两个人这样持续到十几的时候，他的臀部布满了红色的手印，白与红，赤裸与衣冠楚楚，高级精英与身下sub，你为这一幕绝美的画面痴迷。  
他的声音已经抑制不住颤抖的哭腔，然而他并没有讨饶，坚持着想把你的任务完成。  
你当然满足他。  
……  
“二十……  
终于结束了，他浑身是汗，大口喘着气。  
你把他扶起来，深情地给了他一个长吻。  
不过最需要解放的，还是他已经胀的不行的肉棒。


	6. 与那成奖h 3

你馋他身子馋了很久了。  
”想……做吗？“  
回答你的是他微微颤抖着闭上的眼睫。  
他的手还被绑着，所以只能你来。  
你把他推倒在地，骑坐在他的腰部，低下头舔吻他的脖颈，锁骨……  
他的呼吸越发粗重，滚烫潮湿的气息喷在你的耳侧。  
你解开他的衬衣，露出他厚实且肉感十足的胸肌，你好奇地戳按，引出他不满的哼声。  
你模仿抓握女人的胸部那样，抓住他的乳肉，他的胸从你的手指缝溢出来，你来回地挤压，尝试它的手感。  
虽然没有把玩女生的那样舒服柔软，但却有着另一种新奇和刺激。  
“别弄了……快点。”他开始等不及了。  
于是你的手向下滑，经过他的腹肌时，又流连不舍地来回抚摸把玩。  
你叹息，这幅身子简直是给女人量身定做的性爱玩具。  
你一边用口衔住他的乳尖，轻轻用舌头扫来扫去，一边脱掉自己早就湿掉的内裤，用手把着他的肉棒，寻找自己淋漓的入口。  
滑进去的时候，他的头仰了起来，嘴巴张开无声地吸气。  
你被这一幕诱惑，放弃了他的乳尖，重新去与他接吻。  
身下也没有放弃，用膝盖在两侧做支撑，开始上下套弄。  
只是你缺乏锻炼，力度和速度都差得远。  
他离开你的唇，“帮我解开。”  
你也觉得不够爽，从善入流地帮他把背在身后的手释放。  
刚一放开，你的视野就天旋地转，上下位瞬间互换，而随之而来的就是他快猛狠的撞击。  
你忍不住大叫，双手没有依托地乱抓，他握住你的右手亲吻你的手腕。  
你的左手抓住他的背，幸而你没有留长指甲，否则肯定给他挠出几道痕迹来。  
他有规律地变换着节奏和姿势，由于他长时间的健身，力气大，稳定性好，续航也足，而你也柔韧性不错，你们尝试了很多高难度动作。  
时而站，时而坐，时而躺，时而走动，你们像动物一样把整个办公室都留下了两个人的体液和气味……  
直到你累得快翻白眼，他还是意犹未尽。  
最后你气的乱打他，他就抓住你的两只手，从身后来。  
你深深地后悔，为什么要让他来，不给他松开手，按照自己那个慢吞吞的节奏，估计最多也就十分钟……  
他从身后吻着你的肩膀，嘟囔着：“你该去健身……体力太差了。”  
艹。  
一切终于结束的时候，你全身赤裸，脱力地倒在沙发上，而他穿了衣服整整齐齐地在你脚边处理工作。  
你气的踹他，他却握住你的脚亲吻你的脚趾。  
你只能羞耻地收回来，老老实实躺着。  
等你缓过来一点，你爬起来穿衣服，准备去卫生间收拾一下乱了的头发。  
刚出门就看见河野冲你边招手边傻呵呵地笑。


	7. 补一下keigo的部分

你打量着佐藤，几周不见，他瘦了一点，但是脸还是那么精致，不知道衣服下面的肌肉有没有掉……以前做的时候，你最喜欢摸遍他全身，仔细摩挲他皙白的皮肤和肌肉……  
“你在想什么？”  
“想干你。”  
你的诚实让佐藤一时失语，然而他随机笑道，“……来吧~”  
佐藤的右手慢慢解开了他的第一颗扣子。  
你有些口干舌燥，“可是我们已经分手了。”  
“py我也没问题哦，小x。”  
他的手慢慢解开了第二颗扣子，露出了一小片你熟悉的白色肌肤……  
此时你天人交战，不知道自己为什么这么禁不住诱惑……你感觉到自己shi了，心里开始觉得好像拿他当按摩棒解决一下生理问题也没什么不好，做过那么多次了，他也确实很了解你的喜好。  
鬼迷心窍般地，你向前走去，坐在他的大腿上，轻轻啃上了他的喉结。  
你听到他溢出的涩情感十足的喘息，于是抬头看他的眼睛。  
他也低头温柔地看着你，你们的嘴唇缓缓碰在了一起，唇舌交缠。  
他柔软温暖的舌头让你舒服得想叹息，他的嘴慢慢向下，一只手覆盖住你的乳房，有点粗暴地揉捏。  
你舒服地扬起头，腰部缓慢地摆动，试图用摩擦舒缓你的急躁。  
你能感受到他藏在裤子底下梆硬的⏫，心急的你，脱了自己的衣服，撩起头发，蹲在他身前用嘴拉开了他的裤子拉链，拽下内裤，含住了⏫。  
“啊……”他忍不住发出了声音，一只手轻轻搭在你的后颈。  
你吞吐几下感觉润滑的差不多了，就吐出了⏫直起了身子。  
他果然与你很有默契，两只手圈住你的腰把你抱起来，然后就直接cha了进来。  
“小x你永远这么着急。”他边动作着边调笑你。  
“闭嘴，你只需要叫就行了。”你拉着他的脖子把他拽下来与你接吻。  
两个人的低吟全部淹没在这个吻里……

他今天的精力不知道怎么这么旺盛，she了几次，还想要继续。  
你的生理问题早就解决了，后面几次就单纯是在配合他，自然不想继续。  
敷衍地亲他两口，你把keigo从你身上推开。  
“别弄了，一会儿鹤房回来了。”


	8. 鹤瑚你3p

你就这样朝鹤房走去，大腿内侧还残留着keigo的jy，色情地向下滑落。  
鹤房的眼神变了，他踢上门，放下手里的东西，两手狠狠地握住你的脸，凶猛地像一只野兽，就这样吻了过来。  
他的手上还有冰淇淋的奶油，抹了你一脸，你被他亲的喘不上气，也站不住，连连后退，鹤房也进攻性极强地随着你的步伐前进。  
唇齿相互碰撞，你甚至尝到了血腥味。  
“唔唔唔，方凯……”你两只手用力顶在他胸前，却也没有拉远一分一毫你们两个之间的距离。  
不知道过了多久，身后响起了keigo的声音，“喂……你这样不太好吧，小x很难受……”  
你终于被鹤房放开，一放开你就双腿跪地，并且止不住地咳嗽大喘气。  
差点被他憋死。  
然而他还没完，就这样粗鲁地把你翻了个身，让你跪伏在地板上，你的双膝被地板狠狠摩擦。  
他一只手捂着你的嘴巴，用力将你的头向后拉，另一只手迅速地脱了自己的裤子。  
“唔呃！嗯嗯唔唔唔！”你挣扎着想要起身，却被他用手一把拉住小腹往后一勒，整个人就撅着pg对着他了。  
他扶着⏫cha了进来。  
跟刚才和keigo做的时候完全不一样……幸亏里面还有一些jy做润滑，否则你怀疑鹤房能直接把你捅进医院……  
他一进来就是大开大合的抽插，撞得你又疼又爽，想要大叫，然而嘴被他捂住，只能哼哼唧唧地呻吟。  
“你喜欢这样？嗯？不知廉耻的女人？”鹤房的声音从你耳后传来，你不知道为什么觉得更爽了。  
“你喜欢我把你像狗一样按在地上艹你？”他的动作没有停止，而他一直在那里不知所谓地说一些你听起来羞耻到极点的话……  
很快你就尖叫着去了一次。  
佐藤终于坐不住了，他丢掉了他那少的可怜的羞涩，走了过来，跪在你脸前，“宝贝，帮帮我。”  
你gc刚过，正是神飞天外的时候，他说什么你也没过脑子就听话地吃了进去。  
然而，身后的冲击并没有因为你去了而放慢，他反而加快了速度仿佛在冲刺。  
嘴里的东西因为身后的撞击冲进你的喉咙，你干呕几下，稍微用舌头把那东西推出来一点，尽量张大嘴巴不让牙齿磕到它。  
keigo看你辛苦，用手帮你稳定重心。  
鹤房看到这一幕更是疯了一样地用力，，没几下他自己也泄了一次。  
——————  
三个人昏天黑地地搞到晚上，这两个男人才放过你，你精疲力竭地倒在地上，被鹤房小心地抱起来，送你到床上。  
你半梦半醒中感觉到有人帮你清理，你眼皮想挣扎着打开看看到底是谁，可是最后抵不过睡意，还是昏睡过去了。


	9. 鹤h

你松开他的手，两手环住他的脖子，把他不解风情的脑袋往下拉。  
四片唇触碰到一起的时候，鹤房才反映过来似的，托住了你的大腿根把你抱了起来，你顺势用腿缠住了他的腰。  
一吻结束，你眷恋地埋在他的怀里，听着他胸腔的震动。  
谁知道他却说：“我做的饭……”  
“别管饭了傻小子。”你不满地拍他的胸膛。  
他低头看你，“既然你不让我的嘴吃饱，你就拿自己把我喂饱吧。”  
话音刚落，他就抱着你朝卧室走去。  
你惊呼一声，怕自己掉下去，把他抱得更紧。  
他兴奋地把你扔在床上，你甚至在床垫上弹了两下。还没落稳，鹤房略有些沉的少年身体就压了下来。  
他略显青涩地吻你，在你身上乱摸，毫无章法。明明之前做得像一个身经百战的老手，一旦两个人在性爱中平等了起来，他好像就不知道该怎么办了似的。  
但是你不想引导他，你很享受这种像跟“处男”做爱的感受。  
他拉住你的胸罩扣，一边看着你耍帅似的微笑一边试图单手解开。  
然而，事与愿违。  
看着他越来越僵硬的笑容，你笑着吻了吻他，“用两只手试试。”  
他终于挫败地放弃了单手解胸罩这种高难度动作，把你的衣服迅速地从衣角一掀，然后把你翻了个身，两只手解开了胸罩。  
你脸埋在床上，忍不住闷闷地笑了。  
不过很快你就没心情笑了。  
他扒了你的裙子，用手撸动两下自己的肉棒，就这么直挺挺地插了进来。  
“啊！”你有点疼，又有点生气，更多的是无奈。之前的两次他没有前戏你以为是因为他生气了，结果这一次的前戏也被省略。  
“鹤房汐恩，你就这么插进来了？”  
“啊？还要干嘛？”  
你听着他疑惑的声音，往前动了动把他的东西从你身体里挪出来，转过去看他。  
“我还没准备好，这样有点痛。”你也没法对他生气。  
“啊……对不起。”  
“……没关系。”你看着他狗狗般委屈的表情，叹了口气，用力拉他，上下位互换。  
你跨坐在他的胯部，从他有点肉的下巴开始吻起，逐渐向下。  
他的表情看起来很舒服，你的嘴移动到他有点狰狞的肉棒的时候，想了想，转了个方向，将自己的下体对着他的脸。  
“舔我，会吗？”  
事实证明，这种事情不需要你来问。  
你感觉到他的舌头在你的身体里模拟着性交来回抽插，偶尔也会照顾到你的小核，你满意地低下头帮他口交。  
从那青筋狰狞的柱身到粉红色的柱头，你都没有放过。  
但是因为他舔得太好了，你有点跪不住，几次都差点坐到他脸上，他只能用双手帮你分担重量。  
“嗯……嗯……呜……”你埋首苦干的时候，鹤房用手指插了进来。  
比舌头坚硬许多的东西插进来的时候你差点不小心咬到他，幸亏反应及时，不然这一场是没戏了。  
他有点用力地抠挖，你不满地吭唧两声，他才温柔一点。  
“行了吧……我想进去。”  
听着他的话，你哭笑不得地抬头。  
他则从床上滑下来，抱住你的腰，一插到底。  
“啊……”你被他撞地往前一震，双手紧紧抓住床单。  
接下来他就肆无忌惮地动作了起来。  
他颇有资本，你的内壁被满满的撑开，而每次撞击都快撞到最深处，你的宫颈。  
那个位置又痛又爽，你不由趴下来用牙齿咬住被单，缓解自己的疼痛和刺激。  
“别咬着，我想听你叫。”他两只手托住你的胸，用力想把你抬起来。  
你哪里想得了那么多，也就松了齿关，放肆地呻吟了起来。  
他好像真的更兴奋了，每次越发深入。  
不一会儿，你眼前白光一片，用力夹住了他的肉棒，微微发颤地倒在床上。  
他还没有满足，抱起无力的你，又开始了新一轮的抽插。  
虽然他不是很有技巧，但是他年轻的身体没用一会儿就把你再次插得浑身酥软。  
你用力抱住他，仰着头在他身上颠簸。  
很快就是第二次高潮。  
这次你真的没有力气了，看着他发亮的眼睛，你挣扎着从他身上下来，跪下来想帮他口出来。  
谁知道他把你一把拽起来，让你上半身趴在床上，又插入了进来。  
你软软地哼一声，也无力反抗，又接受了一轮撞击。  
这次他终于射了出来，他将所有的精液都留在你的身体里面，才满足地抱着你脸贴脸的撒娇。  
你迷迷糊糊的蹭蹭他的脸，睡着了。  
睡梦中，你梦到一个年轻力壮的帅小伙，一遍一遍要着你，你哭着喊着，然而叫天天不应叫地地不灵，只能承受着他的欲望。  
你惊醒了过来，鹤房紧紧的抱着你，软塌塌的肉棒就贴在你的屁股上。  
天色很黑，但是你想起明天的会议——


	10. 木全翔也h

他闭上了眼睛和你缠绵了一会，被你吻得脸越来越红，心跳声越来越大，于是他两只手托住你的肋侧，一个用力将你抱上他的大腿。  
你顺从地叉开腿坐在他接近胯部的地方，双膝蜷着放在座椅上。  
你抱着他的脑袋，居高临下地看着他。  
他的唇越发鲜艳，你看得十分想蹂躏他们，于是往前动了动，却碰到一个硬邦邦的物体。  
他也不害羞，就那么无辜地看着你，“你一上车就这样了。”  
他居然把你说害羞了。  
你微张着嘴不知道该说什么好时，他却自己解开了皮带，今天为了会议穿得昂贵的西装裤被他拉开，稍稍褪下了内裤，掏出那根跟他本人一样白的肉棒。  
“我好难受。”他微微仰着头，上目线盯着你。  
他的手从你的裙底伸进去，在内裤和轻薄的打底裤外用两根手指摩擦你的下体，你被他弄得舒服，闭上眼睛轻喘。  
“你也帮帮我嘛。”  
他拿着你的手，盖住了他的肉棒。  
你礼尚往来地帮他撸，大拇指在龟头和铃眼打转。  
他肆无忌惮地呻吟了起来。  
你倒是猜到这车隔音效果好，可还是被他弄得又紧张又刺激。  
你不想让他继续叫，低下头用自己的嘴堵住了他的嘴。  
他的舌头不知道怎么变得这么灵活，刚才由你主导的吻简直像是幻觉，他用舌头扫遍你的口腔，与你的舌头嬉戏，偶尔轻咬你的唇都让你感觉恰到好处。  
你陡然明白刚刚他在装，一生气，你的手上使了点力。  
他闷哼一声，这下没了耐心，把你的裙子撩起来，拽着内裤边把内裤和打底裤褪到了你的大腿根。  
他用手感受了一下，发现润滑足够，就抱着你的腰，插了进去。  
你们两个舒服地一同呻吟出声。  
他这车贵，而且有一个特点，十分平稳，不管你们两个在后面怎么折腾，司机好像都感受不到。  
他抱着你，让你上下移动，可是他的胳膊没那么有力，一会儿就累了，只能恳求地看着你。  
你进行到中间当然不愿意吊着自己，就自己上下动了起来。  
他解放了双手，在你身上乱摸，一会儿抓着你的乳尖捏着旋转，一会儿又揉捏你的屁股。  
你报复地低下头咬他的脖子。  
谁知道他十分享受，你甚至觉得体内的肉棒都膨胀了几分。  
你好笑地松了口，他好像嫌你太慢，自己扭着腰操了起来。  
这下比你自己弄爽多了，你感觉到他蹭到你的那点，于是提醒地叫了起来。  
他发现了你的敏感点，抱着你一个转身，变成他在上你在下，你的两条腿搁在他的肩膀上的姿势。  
他疯狂地朝那里进攻了起来。  
你像水中的浮萍，无依无靠，双手只能抓着座椅套，两条腿在他肩上乱荡。  
终于，你的眼前一片白光，手指紧紧地扣住了椅套。  
他与你一起，攀上了巅峰。  
射了一次后，他把肉棒滑出来，看着白浊从你的穴里流下，用手将他们涂抹在了你的后穴。  
你吓了一跳，即使还在高潮的余韵，也清醒了过来。  
“你要做什么？”  
“啊，这是我的性癖，我可以使用这里吗？”


	11. 木全翔也h2

他握着肉棒已经抵在入口了，还用前端上下磨蹭。  
你犹豫了一下，心下也是痒痒，毕竟从来没尝试过……  
“你轻点……”  
木全知道你这是同意了，下身一沉就捅了进来。  
你倒抽一口冷气。  
虽然刚刚他用精液和淫水帮你稍微润滑了一下，头一次被这么大的东西插进来还是让你十分不适。  
疼是肯定疼的，最主要的是心理上感觉像是又被破了一次处女膜一样，奇怪得很。  
你生理性的眼泪挂在眼角，然而木全一点也不怜香惜玉，他兴奋得像是磕了药似的，大开大合地开始肏干。  
“啊……啊嗯！轻点轻点…啊…轻点！”你的眼泪被他的动作甩飞，落在黑色的椅套上，洇出深色的痕迹。  
你的后穴被他磨得火辣辣的疼，但是在他一点不手软的动作下，你也慢慢开始感受到快感。  
跟正常的做爱不同，肉棒和肠壁的摩擦让你像过了电一样全身酥软。  
木全很有经验，看你开始享受，他又用他精心包养的白嫩的手指夹住你的阴蒂，来回摩擦，想辅助你快速高潮。  
被他这么一弄，快感袭击你的全身，你差点翻白眼，在他越来越快的动作下，高潮就这么来了。  
你浑身颤抖着绷紧了身体，同时也夹紧了木全的肉棒，他努力想忍住射精的欲望，可是在他的性癖被满足和你肠壁的收缩下，他也把持不住地缴了械。  
你卸力地躺在后座上喘着气，木全刚刚射精后也趴在你身上休息了一会儿，然而现在又开始像狗一样啃咬舔舐你的脖子。  
你被他弄得很痒，用手推开他的脑袋。  
结果他把脸埋在你的肩膀不动了。  
“不是吧……生气了？”你试图扳过他的头。  
他一甩头，挣脱你的手，继续埋在你肩膀。  
你哭笑不得地撸他的脑袋毛，结果他倒是挺享受地动了动找了个舒适的角度，好像要睡着了。  
你可承受不了一个大男人把重量一直压在你身上，见状不妙，……


	12. 番外 你x喜奖3p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不影响故事主线  
> 没看过文也无所谓  
> 一丢丢sm

你双手被粗麻绳缠得紧紧的，高高的吊在空中，以至于你只能用脚尖摇摇晃晃地站着。

你的双眼被黑布严严实实地蒙住，只能透过黑布看到一点点的亮光。

一个男人抱住了你与你舌吻，你什么也没穿，他的裤子在你光裸的腿上摩擦，他上半身锻炼良好的肌肉与你肉贴肉地紧紧挨在一起。你由于站不住，整个人都扑在他的怀抱里面。

他的吻十分用情，细细地舔舐你口腔的每一个角落，追逐你的舌头与你纠缠，他吻得你喘不上气的时候，骤然离开了你。

温暖的肉体突然的离去把你重新暴露在冰冷的空气中，没了依靠，你重新需要自己站稳，你小腿肌肉崩得紧紧的，像跳舞一样无助地转了两圈。

你听到与那城的声音，“小x，刚刚是我还是河野？”

你根本不知道是谁，虽然与这两位已经亲密到不能再亲密了，可是让你光靠体感，是不可能分清两个人的……

你只能蒙一个，“纯喜……？”

“答错了。”与那城的声音变得冷酷。

你听到两个人的脚步声离你越来越近，不禁有些慌乱。

早知道不应该答应他们玩这种游戏……

两个人一前一后地夹住了你，你不安又有些期待，现在你能感受到，身后的人明显比前面的人高了一些，你努力地记住前后两人不同的身体触感。

然而你没有机会细细体会。

首先进攻的是面前的人，他用手试探了一下你的穴口，发现你早就湿的不行，他轻笑一声，用他的大肉棒满满地插了进来。

还没等你开始享受，身后的人在你的后穴涂满润滑油，也紧跟着插了进来。

你的前后被塞满，整个人几乎是被两根肉棒架在空中，又深又充盈的感觉冲击着你的神经，你的脚趾尖都蜷缩了起来。

“坏学生需要惩罚。”河野有点打趣的声音从你前方传来，接着他和与那城突然开始颇有节奏地一前一后猛烈抽插，一个抽出一个就顶入，你像个玩具，被两个人一个托大腿一个托胸地拎在空中，两个穴又酸又满，当然，更多的是爽。

两个人同时干你，让你大腿都快抽筋了，仰着脖子，生理性的眼泪把黑布打湿，落到你的胸口。

河野埋头舔去你的眼泪，顺便还咬住你的乳尖，用牙齿摩擦。

与那城在身后咬住你的后颈，像是要把你吃了。

你在激烈的颠簸中，断断续续地抱怨，“你们……嗯……啊！……是狗吗……”

听到这话两人更是来劲，堪称凶狠地加快了速度，节奏也不在意了，有时错开进入，有时同时顶入，让你直接攀上顶峰。

随着你的一阵抽搐，两个肉棒全部离开了你。

你浑身无力，他们的离开让你差点摔倒，然而被吊在空中的手腕又将你拉扯直立。

你还在累得大口喘息，又一个深吻就跟上来了。

他故意不与你身体接触，只有嘴巴被他衔着，淫靡的水声回响在整个空间。

一吻结束，这次是河野问你，“是谁？”

“是你。”你坚定的说。

然而，“哈又答错了！”

吊着你的绳子被放下，你被他们摆成快90度角弯着腰的姿势，一个人掐着你的下巴插进你的嘴里，另一个人早就在你的阴道开始了新一轮的攻击。

嘴里的人大得让你想吐，他根本不怜香惜玉，狠狠地往你喉咙里顶，喉咙包裹着他的龟头，让他舒爽地呻吟出声。

听到他的声音，这下你知道是谁了，在心里默默记了河野一笔。然而现在你什么也做不了，只能被两个人侵犯着。

你为了让他赶紧射，离开你的口腔，努力地用舌头给他舔着，又有控制地收缩你的喉咙，他哪里是你的对手，三两下就被你弄出来了。

他的精液全部射进你的嘴里，因为他入的深，浓稠的精液把你呛住，你想吐出来，结果被他捂住嘴让你咽进去。

艰辛地吞咽了他的精液，他的手离开你的时候，你忍不住警告他，“纯喜，我知道是你。”

与那城在你身后低声笑了，他慢条斯理地深深浅浅戳着你，都第二轮了，还是坚挺的没射出来，甚至有功夫嘲笑河野。

你被他插得舒服，慢慢渐入佳境。

第二次高潮很快又来临了，这次没有上次强烈，却让你像全身泡在温水里一般舒适。

与那城抽出肉棒，问河野，“还能再来一次吗？”

河野感觉自己被小看了，立马回答，“当然！”

你早就累死了，然而这个游戏还没有结束……

你又被吊了起来，两个人随便走走程序，有时候甚至蜻蜓点水地吻一下就叫你猜。

你很多次很确信自己的答案还是被他们说你答错了，然后就是一轮抽插，高潮……

你怀疑他们是不是在骗你，然而却早已被插得浑身发软，根本没力气说那么多话。

漫长的一天终于结束，两个人把你放下来，你像一摊水一样化在两个人怀中。

“游戏很有趣。”与那城笑道。

“下次再玩！”河野说道。

你听见这话，吓得晕死过去……


End file.
